


Tableau

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Magic Bondage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: "I think we might have been quite a force," she said finally, "had our father not become a revisionist. Death and the storm...with our little trickster between us."





	Tableau

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with the barest shred of plot facilitated by a canon divergence where Hela wins the fight at the end of Thor Ragnarok.

Hela looked down from the throne, taking her time in appraising her brother. His dark hair was slicked back, and he had his eyes downcast. She could easily see what an act it was, just as she could see that he was not Asgardian. Perhaps it was truly compassion that prompted Odin to adopt a frost giant infant; however, Hela would have said it was pure hubris. Odin took a formidable enemy as his own progeny because he could, because adding insult to injury was simply too easy under the guise of charity. 

“Your Grace, goddess of death, bearer of..”

He certainly had learned all too well from Odin. Hela rolled her eyes as she flicked her fingers “Get on with it.”

“Sister.” He looked up in what was most certainly a calculated gesture, and his fair eyes shone. “I beg your forgiveness for my...errors.”

“Do you?” Hela leaned forward. Her absence had wrought changes to Asgard that she would not have fathomed during her tenure at Odin’s side. But she knew a trickster when she saw one. Her brother would offer his allegiance to the highest bigger. To the party most likely to hold power the longest. Of course, it was a wise tactic and a survival skill, at that. Hela knew better than to trust such a man. 

“I do.” He stepped forward and went to his knees, taking one of her boots and planting a kiss upon it. Hela crossed her legs as a smile spread across her face. 

“And what exactly is it that you want,” she paused for effect, “Brother?"

"The throne of Asgard is yours by right, Sister. All I ask is but a morsel of your power." He smiled as he looked up at her through his lashes. "Let me be your instrument, your herald." He slowly rose and stepped closer to her. "I will do your bidding and together we shall restore Asgard to its former glory.

Hela smirked as she stood. Slowly, she began to circle him, appraising his merit. Loki was no typical Asgardian warrior, true, but his body suggested a lithe, quick fighter to her trained eye. She came to rest in front of him again and held his gaze. Those eyes held the depth of his cunning. Hela bit the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. 

"And why should I trust you, Trickster? Have you not allied yourself to our brother and father and yet repeatedly betrayed them?"

He took her hand tentatively and brought it to his lips, and he began to kiss each of her fingers in turn before placing his cheek in her palm. "I have already proven myself no match for you."

In a flash, Hela had pulled her hand back and brought it against his cheek. The sound of palm against jaw rang throughout the empty chamber. "You take liberties." Hela was smirking, and as Loki touched the bleeding edge of his lip, his smile was feral. 

"Only that I may submit to your will."

Hela grasped his dark hair and drug him with her to her throne. As she sat, she spread her legs, pulling him close. "Then demonstrate your devotion."

******

Hela stood, Loki at her side, as she looked into the cell that held Thor. It was a pretty enough prison for its very pretty occupant, and he sat calmly, hands clasped. She could see the anger behind his repose, though. He was their father's son. Hela supposed Odin would be proud--until Thor did something to cross him, of course. But that was hardly an issue anymore. 

"I should have guessed at your treachery, Loki."

Loki glanced at Hela before stepping forward. "I have merely done what is best for Asgard. With our father gone, it needs a ruler, and as you so helpfully pointed out, under my care, the realms were in chaos."

"What has she promised you?"

"Does it matter?" He stepped closer, meeting Thor's eye. "You have the aptitude to rule yet do not wish to. I desire the power but haven't the aptitude. Our sister makes up for what we lack."

"Our sister," Thor began, flicking his eye behind Loki to Hela for a pointed moment, "is a danger to Asgard and to all of the realms. For all of his faults, our father knew that."

“Is it Midgard you're worried about? Your precious humans? They are nothing. They suffer through their miserable lives before becoming food for worms. And without even knowing it, they are gobbled up by the stars, their galaxies swallowed and born anew. But we, Brother...we are made of eternity.”

At this, Hela stepped forward, pursing her lips. "Loki's poetry fails to make the point. Midgard means nothing to me, but that is clearly not so for you, Brother. And if you continue to make yourself a nuisance to me, I will send it up in flames without a second thought." A wolf-like smile spread across her face. "Think it over, golden boy," Hela said before turning on her heel. 

When her footsteps had faded Thor stood. He leaned close to the glass, as close to Loki's face as he could get. "I should be used to your betrayals by now, and yet each hurts more than the last." 

His eye was bright and hard, making Loki shiver. He closed his own for a moment, knowing he was about to make a stupid decision, and then he entered the cell. Loki fully expected to find Thor’s hands around his throat, throttling him within an inch of his life. Instead, his brother faced him, arms crossed. He did not look resigned, no, but he did look frustrated, perhaps with disappointment mixed into his anger. Loki wanted to throttle him just then. 

“Your thirst for power will never be quenched, and she will merely dribble it upon your lips as you continue to beg for eternity.” Thor stepped closer to him, saying quietly, “And her boot will be crushing Asgard and the other realms while she does it.” Finally, he took Loki into his arms, holding him tightly but not unkindly. “What of their suffering, Brother?”

Loki cupped Thor’s cheek with his palm, running his thumb over the stubble on Thor’s jaw. _Let them suffer,_ he might have said once. His chest felt tight with restrained lust. Had he not wanted to take Thor upon first seeing him in Asgard again what seemed like an age ago, before Midgard and Sakaar and all the rest? It had been a long time since their boyhood tumbles, and they had taken each other in anger, in frustration since then, but this tenderness in defeat made Loki’s desire even more monstrously powerful, just as his brother’s vulnerabilities always did. 

“Can you set your worthiness aside, just for a time?” Loki kissed him softly. “An opportunity will present itself." 

"And when it comes," Thor said, pulling back just enough to let his lips brush Loki's with each word, "will you take it?"

Instead of answering, Loki kissed Thor again, and when he pulled away, he turned his back as quickly as he could. He would never be wholly the man Thor wanted him to be, the man Thor saw in him, despite their pasts. Loki knew that the same was true of his brother. And yet, Loki's ache for Thor never seemed to cease. Jealousy could not snuff it out. War could not snuff it out. He even continued to cheat death because of it. 

"Brother," Thor called, and Loki stopped as he left the cell. He did not turn. "We are still princes of Asgard."

Loki shrugged, as if to let that mantle, that responsibility fall from his shoulders. "And Hela is our queen."

*****

Hela stood on her balcony, breeze playing with her dark hair. Below her Asgard was silent, still. Her citizens were cowed with Heimdall dead and their beloved prince in proverbial chains. The realms, though, were still just beyond her grasp because in a last act of desperation, Heimdall ensured Hofund was destroyed. It was no small matter but no matter all the same. Hela would merely be further slowed in restoring Asgard's place in the universe, but she was not deterred. She looked over her shoulder as she heard her brother's footfalls behind her. He came to rest b-side, if not slightly behind her.

"You took your time."

Loki clasped his hands behind his back. "He is still my...our brother. I feel it my duty to ensure he complies."

Hela smirked. "Your tenderness is touching.. His compliance means nothing to me; I would dispense of him along with his precious Midgard if he crosses me again."

"He could be of use, if brought around." Loki's eyes left Hela and went to the vista before them. And she held in her laugh. 

"Do not patronize me, liesmith." Hela turned to him and took his chin firmly, forcing him to meet her eyes. "I do believe you love him, whether you like it or not." Hela scoffed. "You told him to bide his time, I'd wager." Thor had a weakness in caring so much for Midgardians; however, Loki had not expected to find one in Loki so very easily. He had practically handed it to her. 

"My queen…"

"You're a trickster and a liar, Loki. Don't deny your nature. Consider what your power would look like were our brother on the throne. That should be enough to contain your loyalties, for the moment." She let go of him and turned back to Asgard. "Asgard is full of hidden doorways; I doubt I need tell you that."

"Few besides myself know them."

“And yet they remain eternal. You will go to Nidavellir. Hofund was destroyed, but even Heimdall knew that would not stop me from using the Bifrost for long.”

“And if the dwarves won’t comply?”

“It doesn’t take three hundred dwarves to forge nea sword,” she said casually. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Hela saw Loki give a short bow. "I will go at once."

"Loki," Hela called after he'd already begun to walk away. She turned, and he stopped, his back to her. Loki had transformed, and his cape fluttered in the breeze behind him. His head was half bowed, horned helmet adorning it. She could have laughed--how Loki must have caused Odin pain in just how like her he turned out to be. He turned, his bright eyes fixing their gaze on her, and Hela smirked as she sauntered to him. "I do not expect failure." Hela cupped his crotch and kneaded his balls with the back of her hand. "I won't accept it, you see. Not only would I be very disappointed if you failed to return with a sword or failed to return at all, well...I believe you'll be very disappointed too."

When she pulled away, his eyes were wide. Underneath his clothing, his cock was bound in her magic. Were Loki to undress, he would see thin bands of Hela's energy glowing green, binding him unbreakably. And he would undress, later of course, and try to break her spell. Hela knew this for certain. The bands would only tighten then, giving him incentive to hurry in his task. Loki's own power was undeniable. Frigga had taught him well. But Hela was the first born of Odin, and she had millennia on Loki. 

*****

The day to day of ruling a broken and unwilling populace was tedious. Hela had cowed many of those who served her, but there was no one she could trust. In truth, she was bored and restless. Sitting on the throne of asgard was little better than ruling Hel without the Bifrost at her command. Her patience was timeless. She had waited for Odin's death, holding in her eagerness even as she could feel his power weakening. And even now, with the realms and beyond merely waiting for her rule, she was patient. Hela held her bloodlust close inside, balled in her chest, coiling tighter and tighter as she waited to set it free again. 

She sat in Odin's chambers--hers now--with her leg thrown over the arm of her gilded chair as she gazed forward. Hela wondered what these hallowed halls may have sounded like with the laughter of boys filling them. She wondered what a childhood with the gentler Allfather might have been like compared to her long days of training, of brutal lessons hard won in blood and dust. She was not envious. 

Before her, Thor hung, bound at the wrists by magic, feet barely touching the marbled floor. His body shone in the dying light of evening, every muscle in relief. He was beautiful, as only a child of Odin could be, and he had been a formidable opponent, if only for a moment. And yet there must have been something about that childhood that made part of him soft with emotion hidden under his strength. Hela had been staring for some time. She knew, even on Asgard, even as a god, his muscles would be aching. Sooner or later, his body would begin to shake. 

"I think we might have been quite a force," she said finally, "had our father not become a revisionist. Death and the storm...with our little trickster between us." Hela chuckled as she stood. "But you were raised with goodness, weren't you?" She sauntered forward and put her palm flat against his naked chest. "Allfather must have been quite proud of you--his triumph, his manifestation of his benevolent legacy." She trailed her fingertips down his stomach and further still until she began to tease his cock. " It must have been lonely for Loki believing he was the outlier, believing his nature was somehow wrong. And yet, you're the different one, the _wrong_ one."

"You may force me to listen to your lies, but you cannot make me believe them."

"Lies were for our father, Thor." Despite himself, he was growing hard underneath her touch. Hela leaned close, whispering into his ear after nipping it lightly, "You were swaddled in them, nursed with them, and they have made you less than you could be. The only truth Odin gave you was his hubris, and that you inherited well."

Perhaps eventually, Hela thought, she would break Thor enough to push the light out of him, to have him by her side as she made empires kneel to her. It would be glorious, but it didn't matter much to her. She would be just as pleased to have his body until that broke before his spirit. Hand still around his cock, she stretches, arching her back like a cat as her clothes began to disappear in uncoiling tendrils of green and black magic. 

Hela's body was pale, almost shimmering against Thor's golden skin. She enjoyed the contrast, but he closed his eyes as if he could not bear to look. She laughed. Let him close his eyes. His body betrayed him, no matter what his will was. 

"Is desire the first thing he taught you to deny?" she asked. She ran her thumb over the fat tip of his cock, feeling the leak of wetness there. Then, she pressed her fingers between her legs, wetting them further still. Hela brought them to Thor's lips and pushed them into his mouth, forcing him to taste her. 

He did not answer, but Hela didn’t care. She made sure he was held firm, green magic snaking over his body as she mounted him, using her strength to wrap her legs around him and ease herself slowly into his cock. His eyes flew open, and Hela met his gaze. She smirked at the high color that role in his cheeks. 

“You don’t want to want it,” she purred as she rocked against his hips, “but you _do_ want it, little brother.” 

If she had let him, Hela knew, he would have rocked against her, thrusting into her despite himself. He would not let himself moan, and ahela admired his control. But even as he filled her so completely, she wanted, needed more. Slowly, she loosened her hold, letting his feet ease all the way to the floor. His senses were sharp, despite her cunt surrounding him, and as soon as Hela let him free of his bonds, she felt his hands firm around her neck. 

She tightened her legs around him as she moaned. Breath rushed out of her lips, and only a trickle returned. But Hela was death, and even in his tightened grip, she slammed her hips down against his. His roar of anger mingled with her moans, and he managed to slam her back into a wall. Hela gripped his wrists, digging her nails into his skin, drawing trickles of blood along the sparks of his power. His grip weakened but only just so. Hela kissed him hard, biting him to taste his blood. And even as he tried to squeeze the life out of her, he thrust into her. 

When she came, Hela quickly regained her feet. She shook his hands from her neck as if his grip were nothing, and from her fingertips, a knife emerged in black and green smoke. She shoved him back and stalked forward even as she could see the sparks of his gathering power. 

“Sister!” 

They both stopped as Loki’s voice cut through the haze. Hela flicked her wrist, binding Thor again, this time with his arms behind his back. She turned slowly, deeply annoyed at the interruption. 

“I don’t see a sword in your hands, little snake.”

Loki dropped to one knee. “You must forgive me, my queen, for my failure, but I believe you will wish to hear the reason.” 

Hela stalked forward. She put the dagger to Loki’s tender throat, forcing him to look up and meet her eyes. “You have not only failed in your task but also interrupted my fun.” Hela cocked her head, tsking. “Why shouldn’t I spill your blood right this moment?”

His eyes fell to the knife, but Loki carefully turned his head to kiss the inside of her wrist. “Punish me if you must, Sister, but I came to warn you. Thanks has had a gauntlet created for the Infinity Stones, and he will come for the Tesseract and the space stone within.”

At this, Hela cocked her head. “Obnoxious,” she muttered. She prompted Loki to rise and watched as his gaze slid from her to Thor. They would need to secure the stone and deal with the threat, yes, but she would risk the immediacy of the threat for a few moments more. 

“You’ve done well to return.” Hela pulled him close, placing a glancing kiss on his lips. She pressed her body to him, breathing in the scent of leather and feeling his erection through his trousers. Her magic would have made his entire journey uncomfortable, but with Thor so prone before him, Hela knew Loki’s need would be becoming disquieting. She caressed his cheek gently. “But you still failed.” 

Loki’s eyes went wide as her magic entered him. His form began to fade and change until he was a glimmering green and gold serpent wrapped around her forearm, head resting on her palm. Hela could feel how startled he was to be overcome and forced to shift against his will. She could feel him trying to regain his form, but her magic was older than his would ever be. 

“Now, where was I?” She turned back to Thor, straining against his unseen bonds. Hela laughed lightly as she released Loki to slither over Thor’s naked body. She saw Thor shiver as Loki curled loosely around his neck. 

"Hela, there is no time for your games," Thor growled. "Thanos represents a threat not just to you or Asgard but to the entire universe." 

She blew a long breath out of her nose as she set her jaw. From around Thor's neck, Loki blinked lazily with his green-gold serpent eyes. Hela wondered how long it had taken them to start fucking. Had they started as boys simply playing games, wrestling turned into something more when their lips accidentally touched? Or had Loki--because it would have most certainly been Loki--crawled into his brother's bed one night seeking warmth? Perhaps Thor had taken Loki by brute force. Oh, Loki would have wanted it, but Hela knew he would have played along, let Thor leave fingerprint bruises on his body and fret about it. 

She had begun taking lovers--male and female--as a girl, but they went to her bed out of duty or fear or even awe. There had been no one close to her equal. And were these two her equals? No. Hela did not consider them that. Close though--as close as anyone might come. She touched Thor's cheek softly, feeling his stubble underneath her fingertips. 

"Perhaps I should join him, then." She cocked her head, watching for Thor's reaction. Loki flicked his tongue in and out. "It seems we may be well matched."

"His quest is even madder than yours."

Hela knew this well from the legions the titan had sent to Hel throughout the years. He brought slaughter in the name of balance. She could revel in all of that death, feed upon it, but she saw little need for balance. The universe would be better off under her rule whether it was rid of half its living beings or not. 

"Perhaps," she murmured. "And I don't like to share."

Which, of course, was why she had tried to rid herself of her meddlesome siblings to begin with when they would not immediately submit to her. But under her rule, by her side and fighting under her banner, they would be a force unlike any the universe--and even Thanos with it--had never seen. 

Hela pressed her body to Thor's, her hand still stroking his cheek as she whispered. "Join me, thunderling, and we shall defeat him together." He scoffed and Hela pulled away, her eyes hard. "Defy me if you wish, but he will have no part of Asgard. And neither will you, little brother, unless you pledge yourself to me. 

Thor seemed about to speak, but he was silenced by Loki's serpent tongue flicking against his lips. Hela could see the anger burning in his bright eyes, and she had seen shades of it before in their father. Loki turned to her, his body weaving in the air. She could sense his silent plea, and with a flick of her fingers, Hela allowed him to resume his Asgardian form. He did so, joining them in their nakedness. She liked the sight of his form, hard and slight, against Thor's, and Hela found her arousal growing again at the sight. 

"A truce, brother," she could hear Loki whisper. "Stop Thanos now, worry about our sister later."

He might have tried to his his voice from her ears with his own magic, but He knew Loki had not bothered. It was his nature to play both sides, to give and take back and switch his allegiances as fit the changes of power. Hela did not begrudge him that. As long as she maintained power, he would be hers. He presented little danger to her, even with Thor on his side. They had already fought that battle. 

"Think of Asgard," Loki said softly as he took Thor's face in both of his hands. "It will survive Hela longer, but it will not survive Thanos."

It was as if Hela could see Thor's thoughts, and then his resolve, click into place. He relaxed into Loki's touch. She saw him nod slightly. He did not trust her, and as soon as the issue of Thanos was no more, he would turn on her. But that was a problem for another day. Hela's smile was feras s she stepped closer again. She ran her fingers through Loki's hair before grabbing a handful and yanking him into a kiss. 

Loki felt as if he would melt against her. His skin was cool, soft, but his cock was hard and throbbing, still wrapped in tendrils of her magic. The way he responded to Hela was not just his body; she knew he was drinking in her power, letting his own desire for it feed his lust. She turned to Thor, regarding him as she cocked her head. 

"Now, are you going to be a good boy and let us enjoy ourselves?"

The moment drew taut between them as if it would snap at any moment, and finally he bowed his head ever so slightly. Hela had grown tired of waiting, so she took this as his assent--for the moment, at least--and released his bonds. With his hands unbound, Thor slid one arm around Loki, pulling him away from her just slightly. It was a small gesture of possession but one that intrigued her very much. 

She drew them both to the bed, sitting Loki between her legs at the edge and bidding Thor to kneel between their brother's knees. Hela brushed the hair from Loki's neck and kissed him, then marked him with her teeth. "You don't really deserve this," she murmured.

Her eyes met Thor's, and she could see that in this act--in having Loki--they could agree on something. He dipped his head, taking Loki's cock, still charged, poised on the edge with her magic, between his lips. Loki moaned, rocking back into Hela. If she let him, he would have spilled himself down Thor's throat right then and there. But she did not. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight against her as Thor did his work. She held him until his moans were also cries of pain, and when he began to beg her, Hela let it go a little longer before releasing her hold. 

Loki spent himself, holding Thor's head at his cock until the very last, and then he slumped back into Hela, panting. 

"Thank you," he said breathlessly. His eyelids were suddenly heavy, but Hela dug her nails into the skin of his chest.

"I am far from sated, little snake."

Hela moved to the head of the bed and beckoned her brother's to follow her. Loki did, crawling on top of her, already a hungry look returning to his eyes. Thor hesitated, but came to them either drawn by their allure or by his own--by now desperate, Hela imagined--need. 

She found herself between them, Thor's erection pressed against her buttock's and Loki's growing against her cunt. Each moment was alive with heat and teeth and hands, and Hela knew they had done this before and more than once. Perhaps it had been before they took each other, before they could admit that it was each other they wanted without a woman or another man between them. 

Thor kissed Loki over her shoulder, and they breathed into each other, pressing against her as if to squeeze her essence into both of them. 

"Loki," Thor said as they broke apart. His voice was thick, dark, and Hela liked it that way. It was an unspoken command, and Loki knew it. He raised his hand and a slim bottle of golden oil materialized in his fingers. She lazily cupped Loki's balls as he oiled Thor's cock, and when she felt one of Thor's glistening fingers slide into her anus, Hela let a breath of anticipation escape her lips. 

Loki waited, holding back whether out of deference to his brother or simply enjoying the scene before him as Thor pushed his cock into Hela's ass. But he did not wait too long, for soon he was pushing into her pussy. She had his moans in one ear and Thor's hot breath in the other. 

When they had exhausted themselves, Hela lay between them, her fingers playing lazily with her aching clit. She thought what a tableau they must have made--Odin's children. A wicked smile came to her lips as she thought about how she would be standing between them in battle soon. And she shook with a final orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr at miricleo.


End file.
